


When He See’s Me (Mullette)

by jefferoni (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: And Alexander is... alexander, GAY GAY GAY, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton: An American Musical - Freeform, Hercules is awkward, I Blame Tumblr, John is annoyed, M/M, Modern AU, Musicals, Poor LaF, Song fic, Waitress - Freeform, When He Sees Me, dont blame me, mullette, mullette boys, ships, stressed lafayette, this is a monstrosity, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jefferoni
Summary: When He See’s Me and Mullette?????Yes please.





	When He See’s Me (Mullette)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame tumblr, this was a request. (Fine Me @marquis—de-lafayeet that’s two -‘s :))

Lafayette sat on his couch, the black leather squeaking as he shifted. John plopped down beside him and rubbed his back softly in reassuring circles, making relaxing patterns. “Hey, dude, you okay?”

“No…” He droned, in frustration.

“What’s up?” Alexander dropped down on his free side and smiled softly.

“I’m just… super nervous about this date. I haven’t been on one since… her,” he sighed in exasperation and ruffled his curls.

“Hey, come on. Get all that frustration out before you leave,” John encouraged gently.

Lafayette nodded. “I stick with real things, usually facts and figures!”

John glanced over Lafayette’ shoulder at Alex, raising an eyebrow in concern.

“When informations in its place, I minimise the guessing game,” he rose and shook his arms to rid himself of the pins and needles forming, “guess what.”

“What?” The two friends replied in curiousity, glancing at each other again with strange look.

“I don’t like guessing games! Or when I feel things, before I know the feelings!” He stamped his foot in agitation. “How am I supposed to operate if I’m just… tossed around by fate! Like on an unexpected date!” His eyes widened in fear, scratching the back of his neck.

John rose to comfort him, but Alexander pulled him back down by the shoulders. “He needs to vent, just be quiet and nod along,” he hissed , tongue flicking against his front teeth as if he were a snake.

“Oh… Okay,” John crossed his legs over and leaned back into the couch cushions, relaxing into their soft warmth.

Lafayette ruffled his hair in stress. “With a stranger who might talk to fast! Or ask me questions about myself before I’ve decided that, he can ask me questions about myself!?” He rubbed his eyes to scrape the sleep from them. “He might sit to close! Or call the waiter by his first name! Or eat Oreos, but eat the cookie before the cream?” The Frenchman shivered at the thought.

“Should we… should we help him?” John whispered to Alexander, eyes flickering back and forth from Lafayette to Alex.

“Nope, he’s still got more to yell about.”

“But what scares me the most…” He sighed softly, “what scares me the most…”

John nibbled his nails.

“What if when he sees me, what if he doesn’t like it? What if he runs the other way and I can’t hide from it… What happens then…?” Lafayette sniffed back some stressed out tears and wiped his eyes gently.

“I really think we should help him,” John persuaded softly, “he obviously need a hug or something.”

Alexander shook his head violently. “I’m telling you, just wait it out.”

“What if when he knows me, he’s only disappointed? What if I give myself away to only get it given back…? I couldn’t live with that!” Lafayette cried nervously.

“How could you live with that?” Alexander called out, elbowing John when he tried to speak.

Lafayette fixed his shirt and straightened his trousers. “So I’m just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind, this way, I get the best views… so that when he sees me, I want him too!” He smiled up into the light, hopping from foot to foot.

“Laf, don’t you think you’re being a little, I mean, maybe just a tad-“ John piped up, inserting himself into the conversation.

“I’m not defensive!” Lafayette screeched defensively. He slicked back his hair and exhaled. “I’m simply bein’ honest. I can’t risk reckless dating, due to my miscalculating while… a certain suitor stands in line!” He spun around and waved his finger in the air. “I’ve seen in movies, most made for television…” he made sure to mumbled the last part inaudibly.

Alexander sat back and fiddled with the strings handing off on of the pillows. “How are you so laid-back?” John mouthed in surprise. Alex shrugged and rolled his shoulders back, listening to the disconcerting clicks.

“You cannot be to careful when it comes to sharing your life… I could end up a miserable husband!” Lafayette covered his mouth with a chuckle. “Oh, Sorry, guys!”

“It’s fi-“ Alexander nudged him sharply, “ow! Stop! It!”

“It’s just, he could be criminal! Some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution, somewhere where they don’t have curls! He could’ve masterminded some way to find me,” Lafayette was overcome by another crashing wave of blind panic, “HE COULD BE COLOURBLIND! How untrustworthy is that? He could be less than kind, or even worse-“

John watched on, learning his lesson and shutting up. “Hey, Laf. You sure you’re alright?” Alexander enquired, and was dismissed with a flap of a hand. John side-eyed him and muttered, “bitch.” Alex had been telling him to be quiet, and now he decided to insert his opinion? He doesn’t think so!

“He could be very nice… have lovely eyes… and make me laugh,” Lafayette relaxed, hi shoulders slumping as he loosened up, “come out of hiding…”

John smiled discreetly.

“Oh god, what if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it?! What if he opens up a door and I can’t close it! What happens then?!” Lafayette exclaimed in an odd mix of happiness and utter terror. “If when he holds me, my heart is set in motion? I’m not prepared for that I’m scared of breaking open!”

John finally stood and shrugged Alexander off, tapping Lafayette on the back. He spun around. “But still I can’t help from hoping…” Laf continued quieter, looking straight into John’s eyes. “To find, someone, to talk to… who likes the way I am…” John slowly pulled Lafayette into a friendly hug, silently reassuring him. “Someone who when he sees me…”

John moved back and sat down, smiling. He gestured for Lafayette to continue, and he beamed. Alexander looked at Laurens from the corner of his eyes, mouth slightly agape in shock.

“Wants to again!” Lafayette finished with a flourish, running a hand through his hair.

Laurens rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Marquis, you’re going to be fine. You can leave at any time, just make an excuse. Plus, I know the guy, he’s awesome. He’s not a psychopath, he eats Oreos like a normal person and he is most certainly not colourblind,” he gave a small nod.

Lafayette grinned ear to ear. “Thank you, mon peto! I… should go put my shoes on.” He rushed out to the hallmark forcing his shoes on as the doorbell went off. In a flurry of flustered panic he slid the other shoe on and opened the door with a creak.

“Oh, uh, hey. You must be… Lafayette?” The man asked as his voice raised an octave higher in the question.

“That’s me. You’re… Hercules?” He smiled awkwardly.

“Sure is, oh, hey, John! Alex!” Hercules waved at the doorway and Lafayette glared behind him, willing them away with his eyes. They scurried away. Hercules looked down and stammered. “Oh! I brought you these, I don’t even know if you like flowers or not-“ he stuttered.

Lafayette took them from his hands. “I love them, thank you,” he smiled and placed the bouquet on the little table behind him. “Where are we off to them, Hercules?” He drawled.

“Drinks and a movie?” Hercules suggested, even though he’d already booked a film and knew exactly what bar to go to.

“Perfect.”

\- - -

Alexander and John looked at each other and smirked. “So, that went well?” Alex smiled.

“Yeah, but uh, elbow me again and I’ll kill you.” John winked.

**Author's Note:**

> 1245 words :)  
God so many regrets


End file.
